Toors
Toors are a very large civilized humanoid race native to the region of Kragninst. Toors are not an advanced race, so they have no capital city. The most populated town in their region is Kragsvraen. Physiology Toors are a very sophisticated species biologically. They are omnivorous, eating whatever they can whenever they can. Living in a desert environment, food is fairly scarce, so they have a slow metabolism to aid in their survival. Toors are cold-blooded, meaning that they need to find shade every so often to avoid overheating. They also lack hair because of this. Unlike a reptile, however, Toors give live birth as opposed to giving live birth, giving them their Pseudoreptile classification. The physical traits of the Toors are also very interesting. Their skin is very thick, almost like stone, and difficult to penetrate. Their heads are of a unique shape, and it is unknown as to why. The fingers and toes of Toors are long, thin, and wide. They have no knuckles and can bend their fingers very freely. The outside edges of their fingers are very sharp and can be used as blades, both in combat and as tools. Even the average Toor is very muscular and can lift very heavy objects with ease. General Info Toors are primarily nomadic. They stick together in groups of around 20-30 individuals. They work together to find food and water and to protect each other. At night, they make a large campfire out of dried cacti, which, in Kragninst, contain a chemical which is highly flammable and will burn for long periods of time. Each individual Toor will take a turn with another, keeping watch over the whole group to prevent predatory species from attacking the tribe in their sleep. In general, Toors are peaceful and do not enjoy conflict, making their relations with Tullians and Draklings rough. Unnecessary violence makes them upset and can cause them to make rash decisions to shut it down. Notable Traits While Toors dislike violence, if faced with conflict they are quite skilled in combat, both physically and magically. For physical combat, Toors choose to dual wield shields, a unique choice among sentient races. They carry two types of shields: one for defense, and one for offense. The defensive shield is like a tower shield with a sharp edge on the bottom, meant for digging into the ground to keep flames from reaching under. The offensive shield is the shape of an upside-down tear drop. It is very thick and leads to a sharp point at the end that is used to stab into their opponent or prey. It is an interesting method of combat, however it does reduce the number of injuries that the Toors recieve in combat. For magical combat, Toor mages carry with them a magical signet in addition to a magical staff. When the fight begins, they tap the signet with the crystal in their staff, forming a link between the two that can be seen as an arc of magical energy. If they need to put up a defensive ward, they will focus the magic into the signet to create a powerful shield. For offense, they will do the opposite, focusing energy into the staff. At close range, the energy arc can be used to cut through most anything or inflict massive pain, depending on how powerful the crystals are and the will of the Toor. Since Toors are nomadic, laws vary between each tribe. Upon formation of a tribe, the laws are laid out by those joining it. There are some laws universally recognized for intertribal interactions, however. Upon reaching 15 years of age, determined by how many rain seasons the Toor has lived through, they are then allowed to break away from their own tribe. At this point, they can make a tribe of their own, join a new one, or live in one of Kragninst's few villages. Toors are fascinated with nature. They are always able to see the beauty in it. They only take from nature what they need and enjoy taming wild creatures. They use these excellent taming skills to protect their tribes and towns with the dragons and other animals they keep. Because of their stone-like skin, it takes a lot of force to inflict injury upon one. In addition, pain is a rare feeling for them. Even flame must be quite intense to damage their skin. Swords simply don't work at all unless they are made of high grade metal and used to stab. Toors are a closely related species to Tullians. At some point in evolution, the two species began adapting to to adapt more to their respective regions. The two regions share a border and both meet with Inferis, so Draklings, Toors, and Draklings all interact with each other. Unfortunately, as Draklings and Tullians are at war, Toors do not value this relationship. They have worked out an agreement between the other two races that Kragninst is a safe zone for any person who does not wish to participate in the war. Category:Sentient Races